


I Kid You Knot!

by Fluffy-Menace (Unicornshauna), Ravenclaw-Rants (Unicornshauna), Slytherin-Snuggles (Unicornshauna)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Fenrir Greyback, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hermione Granger, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hermione Granger, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Turning, Werewolf typical violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Fluffy-Menace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Ravenclaw-Rants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Slytherin-Snuggles
Summary: Hermione thinks she's been bitten by a disgruntled ex death eater turned werewolf in a bid for revenge, which is only half true. She was really bitten by a wolf trying to awaken her Wolf's Blood to turn her... not only into a werewolf but also Into a viable mate.Female werewolves aren't able to give birth to children in human form and only able to give birth to wolf pups in wolf form. So the only way any werewolf could hope to have heirs would be with a regular witch or human but that was so rare and the child would just been born in the form of their mother never being born a werewolf cub.And so those with wolf's blood, especially those who are female are very coveted. They're called Omegas, The leader of a pack is tilted an Alpha and all else are Betas.Unfortunately Hermione knew none of this, worse yet she hadn't even known she had Wolf's Blood... Until it was too late!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	1. Are you Kidding me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ficlet I've had in my mind... and my notes for awhile. It's not refined by any means, that being said I hope a few of you enjoy it!

Hermione Granger, had been bitten by a wolf and not just any wolf, no it couldn't be that simple. Hermione had been bitten by a werewolf, that was a scruffy looking member of Greyback's pack. Some randomly changed death eater, bitten and changed in the cross fire or at least so she thought...

Hermione, Yes she had been bitten too but this one had been intentional after they had won the war. She was targeted as the "weakest link" in the golden trio just because she was a woman. She had a few close calls before from disgruntled ex death eaters, but she'd always been prepared for them before... Up until that day! She had been walking in the forbidden forest to check in with all the creatures after The Battle of Hogwarts.

Making sure that none were injured by cross fire spells or unhomed by the destruction of trees. She was checking a tree for a squirrel's nest that she had seen before on a hike. When she was tackled from behind so swiftly she didn't have anytime to react. She dropped her beaded bag to the ground, that she'd been carrying with her since the war stuffed with essentials and with it her wand. Before she could reach for either, the werewolf had sunk his filthy teeth into the meat of her shoulder.

Giving it gentle, healing licks, before rolling off of her just to run away. Only the briefest of smug grins thrown back at her before he took off again. He had seemed like he expected her to wait for him??? That was a crazy thought of course but when she went to get up and do the complete opposite of that and get the heck out of there. A rush of pain tensed her whole form making her fall back to her hands and knees. What was happening to her ??!

Fenrir, he'd ordered a watch to be put on Hermione, that no harm should come to her. That she was to be protected and her every move to be reported back to him. Unfortunately on that faithful day Hermione had been in the forest, her guard detail had gotten a deadly idea... Deadly for him at least! that he would take Hermione for himself, change her and bind her to himself making her his mate. Unfortunately for the idoit as soon as he returned to pack grounds, to collect his meager things to take on the run with him and his newly minted mate.

Fenrir caught sight of him and demanded answers for the smell of Hermione's blood coming from him. But when he noticed the smell of he's intended mate's blood coming from the other wolf's mouth. He didn't even spare the time to let him fumble to explain... to beg for his worthless life. He snapped his neck without another thought thinking back he may regret that, wish for further revenge for his mate. For Hermione to dole it out herself, but there wasn't time for that right now either.

He had to find Hermione and he had to find her fast! Those with Wolf's Blood didn't heed the call of the moon like those normal wizards or humans who'd been changed. They'd still feel an itch, to shift under the moons power same as a pure werewolf. But one important detail when changing a Wolf's Blood... Was that they changed almost immediately after being bitten, not on the next moon ...but almost instantly!

And if he didn't get to her quickly, the link that he'd shattered between Hermione and the idiot who'd turned her. The very same link could be picked up by some other idiot thinking to challenge him. However cowardly, for his claim on Hermione. And now that she was a changed Werewolf, he'd have an even bigger fight on his hands.. paws whatever! And the first shift was already enough of a bugger by itself! let alone being scared and all by lonesome having no idea what was happening to you! .................................................................................

Hermione, She knew exactly what was happening to her! She was turning into a werewolf! What she didn't know was how it was happening so fast, it was only minutes after she'd been bitten! It had never been mentioned in any of the books she had read on Lycanthropy, but even though she was in eminence, staggering pain. Didn't mean she lost all her logic and if the fur sprouting all over her body, like dragonpox was anything to go by. She was turning into a werewolf right now! ...All by herself.

Fenrir, By the time he got there Fenrir was too late she had already shifted and damn was she a beautiful wolf! All chesnut fur and russet eyes, and she was growling at him! She was challenging him, but she was backing herself against a tree and she didn't even know it. Seemed she didn't know this forest's secrets as well as she thought or even her own body, now that It was in lupine form!

When her fluffy rump hit the tree she'd backed right into, her beautiful eyes filled with panic and her growls were cut off on a whimper. There now girl, he crooned at her, easy! I'm not here to hurt ya little thing. At that she gave a wolfin snort and he nodded with a self deprecating chuckle. Yes I know you're a smart girl, you know better than to trust the big bad wolf. But what you don't know is that you should!

I'm here to help you little one, I'm just here to help! At his conviction her head tilted in a pup like fashion. Yes, I know what's happening to you! And I'm gonna help you ...if you let me? She gave him a warning growl before nodding at him to come closer. See this isnt so bad he murmured, you and me back in this forest hmm? When she growled at him again, this time in serious frustration he relented.

Alright, alright, right to the information then? Yes? Okay you know that you've been bitten by a werewolf and are now one yourself? He ignored when she rolled her glowing, slitted eyes at him and continued on. Well what you don't know is why you've turned so fast! Am I right? She gave him a exasperated huff see there we are, now we've established what you know and what you don't.

Now to the juicy part he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she barked at him! She actually barked at him! Okay, okay, you're of Wolf's Blood descent, he blurted out before she could think of running off! When she gave him a puzzled nod to continue, he just went for it giving her the whole spiel about Wolf's Blood legends. That female werewolves aren't able to give birth to children in human form and only able to give birth to wolf pups in lupine form.

So the only way any werewolf could hope to have heirs, would be with a regular witch or human. But that was so rare and the child would just been born in the form of their mother, they'd never be born a werewolf cub. And so those with Wolf's Blood, especially those who are female are very coveted. That they're called Omegas, that the leader of a pack is tilted an Alpha and all else are Betas.

Unfortunately Hermione knew none of this, worse yet she hadn't even known she had Wolf's Blood! ...Until it was too late!


	2. Just kidding!

Fenrir, he knew it was alot to take in and so he didn't bother her, he just started taking his clothes off. The itch to be in the same form as his intended mate too much to bare... and so he didn't!

That woke her out of whatever trance she'd been under! What are you doing! Her eyes and freaked out yips screamed at him. Dont worry darling I'm not into sex with a newly turned wolf... least not while we're in different forms he winked at her and laughed when she bumped into the tree again, while growling at him and trying to get as far away from him as wolfinly possible.

Gotcha he chuckled unzipping his dirty jeans and shucking his underwear down with them. Standing naked before her, smirking at her scandalized wolfish face that was turned as far as it could be into her furry shoulder. He was having fun teasing her, but he'd have a hell of alot more fun teasing her in his wolf form! With one last glance in her direction he got to the ground, his back arching in pain that he'd learned to embrace after a lifetime of the shift.

Hermione, Within a few breaths he was in his wolfin form and he was quite the sight! He was big... even for a werewolf! He was as big and dark as ever, a big black wolf with a stripe of grey that ran the length of his back, in a mirror of his surname! She mused after peaking at the full length of his human body that she'd been quite impressed by his size! ...everywhere. She hadn't meant to peak there! ...it just happened! Her eyes drawn to his shaft like it was made of actual metal and her eyes out of magnets.

It was all over so fast though, faster than her change had been! And he was just as handsome and intimidating as he'd been in his human form! Maybe more so, though that perception might be because she was in lupine form herself... Whatever it was, it made her want to run! Longing for him to chase her! ...and catch her.

Fenrir, after chasing the little minx down when she took off into the thicket of the forest. Running from him, with a playful howl back that just screamed chase me! Hurry up, slow poke! After all of the fun of wolfin play and bonding, they'd decided in sync to hunt down a stag for supper. They worked in unison to take down the giant deer. She'd taken the easier but at times more dangerous jobs of the two.

Distracting the big creature nipping at his heels and tripping him. While Fenrir went in for the kill, getting under him and tearing at his stomach, dragging his insides out. That didn't stop the giant hooved creature though, it did slow him down, but he still had quite a bit of fight left in him!

So Fenrir took over completely, protectively pushing His prospective mate aside. To finish off the stag as quickly as possible! It was one thing to play with your food, but it would be cruel at this point, not to mention dangerous for his little omega. He'd grown quite fond of her by now, after spotting her at the beginning of the failed war. Besides he wanted to impress his little mate with a show of his true strength! ...of his prowess!

After a swift struggle of beast against beast, Fenrir finally wrestled the stag to the ground. After taking out it's back legs Achilles tendons, he went straight for the throat ripping it out with a squelch and a rain of blood spraying all over his coat. And he spit out the first piece in offering back to the mother earth, to the scavengers of the forest. Before walking around to the opened underside of the animal, tearing into the chest cavity of the big bastard!

Grasping the heart in between his teeth and stumbling in exhaustion and nerves over to Hermione. Before prancing, shifting, bouncing between his four paws. Offering her the choice meat, but she didn't know what he truly meant in this gesture. That his Offering of meat , of fur, was actually an offering of companionship, partnership, of a mate, of love and belonging!

Even knowing that she didn't understand the symbolic nature of the gift, before hungrily sinking her teeth into the suculant flesh of the heart. Didn't stop his heart from stopping, then beating against his chest, like it was trying to escape and drop itself at her paws. Exactly like he'd dropped the stags heart before her.

And when her eyes fluttered closed in enjoyment of the nourishment he'd provided! That they'd hunted and killed together! Licking her chops, cleaning the excess blood. He almost choked on his own tongue! And so he had to distract himself somehow and that's how he got the bright idea to help groom the blood out of her fur.

He nudged his head into her shoulder and when she growled at him, he saw the mark from her bite. From her first bite! The one given to her by that usurping, would be mate stealer! He whimpered in apology, nuzzling it and licking it in an attempt at comfort, apologizing for more than bumping her sore shoulder.

Apologizing for letting this happen to her! He'd had plans to change her, but not like this! He'd dreamed of her first shift for so long, that this reality shattered his fantasies of how it'd be done. How he'd find her, sweep her off her feet! Explain to her what she meant to his pack... what she meant to him! She'd fall into his arms of course! And beg for the changing bite!

He saw now that was all a farse he'd make believed to himself like a bedtime story to a cub. No she'd never have come quietly and she'd never have taken the changing bite willingly. Ha! it seemed he had something to thank the bastard he'd killed early that morning for! ...And oddly enough it was the same thing he'd killed him for! For turning his mate!


	3. Still kidding!

After the change and the playful romp about the forest, full of chasing, gentle nips and plenty of pouncing. She nuzzled into his arms like she belonged there and hell if she didn't! They were cuddled close in the furs, on the bed in the warm red tent Hermione had in her little beaded purse. He'd swung by the tree to pick it up for her before they found a spot to camp in the woods away from the pack. It was to early for her, and it was way to early for him! Not having mated her yet, he wasn't ready to share her with anyone! He didn't know if he'd ever be!

The light of the sun was seeping through the red silk walls and inviting them to stretch and nap in its soothing Ray's, like a pair of oversized house kneazles. And with a contented purr and snuggling his little omega mate closer, to his still naked chest he did just that.

Hermione, When she woke it was with a start from being smothered! Smothered by a big hairy, muscular... very muscular arm no less! She sputtered jerking away from the beast of a man snuggled close against her naked back... Naked?! Oh hell what was going on???

Hello love, the man holding her hostage in his loving arms nuzzled into her shoulder and she yelped in pain. Whimpering before turning to growl and snap at the brutes face, eyes widening in fright and remembrance. Fright of the big man clutching her close to his massive chest and remembrance of last night. Remembrance, of the bite that lead to the change. Remembrance of the frolic that'd followed with the very werewolf, blinking sleepily up at her with a smug little grin! He had always said he'd like to take bites out of her after all! Oh my goddess he was the one who'd bitten her! It all made sense now... and she was pissed!

Fenrir, His little Omega looked so precious in the morning! He'd been up for awhile now... just staring at her perfect little frame, her elfin features and he was completely, helplessly, enchanted! When he felt her stir against his chest wiggling her plump, silky little bottom against his naked prick. He grunted clutching her closer on instinct. Refusing to relinquish the sweet embrace once he got her in the perfect hold.

It would seem his little omega didn't feel the same though, and after chuckling at seeing her struggle against his forearm that was the size of her head. He took pity on her and pulled his arm back out of her face. Around to rub her round hip, loving the poke of her bones pressing into his hand... And so he palmed at them, pulsed them in between his fingers. Enjoying himself immensely!

Assuming, that his girl was just as happy to be there, with him warming her bed. Once he moved his arm that he'd playfully put against her face ...He finally understood what the muggles said about assuming things now! And it quickly proved true in making him feel like an ass! When his little mate snapped at his nose and growled in his face, he was more than a little shocked! He had no idea what he'd done wrong! He'd held her close, keeping her warm and protected all night like a good alpha. A good mate should! 

He'd not even tried anything to upset her yet still witch like sensibilitys! He had absolutely no idea what her problem with him was until she screamed it at him beating her fists against his chest as nonsensical women were won't to on occasion.

Hermione, she turned further towards him beating against his chest with her fists like the nonsensical women she'd despised all her life! She'd always promised herself if someone did something that made her want to hurt them, that she'd punch them! Right in the nose, like she'd done to Malfoy!

Or better yet the throat! With that tempting thought in mind she quickly glanced at Fenrir's throat looking for an opening. When she stopped beating her fists against his chest and shrieking in his face that he'd betrayed her! That he'd ticked her! He glanced up confused about the attention she was suddenly paying to his neck. He was flattered at first, less so when he saw the evil glint in her eyes. He pulled his hands back from where they'd been clutching her, trying to get her to calm down! As if!

To her utter disappointment, his meaty bear hands came up to block the punch she'd thrown at his stupid throat. She was briefly thankful for that, when she felt her claws that she'd not even noticed were out... That she'd forgotten she even had! Her claws sunk into the flesh of his hands and they sunk deep! In her panic to pull them back out and try that throat punch again... They locked! 


	4. Stop kidding!

Fenrir, They looked at eachother in panic when Hermione's claws locked into his hands. Locked right under his knuckles! When he'd had imaginings of they're hands locked together it hadn't been this!

Let go woman he snapped, making her squeak and pull back even harder thrashing around! Be still Omega he growled! In his Alpha tone and she stopped on a dime! Good girl he purred, but that just snapped the horror back into her pretty brown eyes. Making her flail around again, dragging the meat of his hands open like an envelope.

Peace! he shrieked back and she stilled this time for real! Fwoo he breathed out, reflexively jerking his hands up to wipe the sweat off his brow and bringing her dainty little hands along for the ride. She panted, when he accidentally wiped the musky sweat from his brow, into the delicate skin of her deadly hands. Unable to control his wolfish side around his little mate, he dragged their joint hands down to his mouth.

Pressing tender kisses to her sweet smelling wrists grinning when she shuttered at the contact. There now girl I'll not hurt ya see? He purred to her gently bringing their hands to rest on his chest. Letting her feel the gentle, steady rhythm of his heart. Before flipping his tensed hands down, unhooking her claws from his knuckle bones and pulling back with a slick pop her claws came loose of his hands.

He rubbed the flesh of his hands back into place so that it'd heal faster. When that was done, he grabbed her hands soothing the worrying from her eyes with gentle pets to her wrist glands. There now darling, all is well again... All is Forgiven! Now tell Alpha what you had swimming around that sharp little mind of yours Omega!

Hermione, at the mention of forgiveness, of why she was mad at him in the first place! She gave up the thought of the satisfaction of punching him, in his stupid throat! And went right back to slapping him and now punching him against his absurdly gorgeous chest! You changed me you monster she shrieked at him like a banshee.

At her use of the M word he pulled back from her, for the first time. He hadn't pulled away when she'd been about to rip his throat out! Hadn't shrinked back from the spit flying from her mouth with every harse word flung his way ...All until she'd called him the M word, after she'd called him a Monster.

Fenrir, his little mate cut him deep when she called him a monster. He knew she had a care for all living things, magical and otherwise just as he did. And when she called him a Monster it ripped his heart out! Oh he'd had plenty of people call him a monster his whole life. He'd even imagined his little mate to call him by that moniker one day... in playful teasing but this this was not playful and she didn't mean it in jest! She didnt even mean it because of his werewolf heritage.

No she meant that he was a Monster down to his very soul! And he ...he didn't know if they could move past this, if that's what she truly believed. Oh my goodness I'm sorry she rushed out in fear, fear that she'd hurt the big bad wolf's feelings! Ahh she was still his girl! She was still his Hermione! S'no problem love, he assured her reaching out to pet her hair and when she tensed he sighed and let his almost healed hand drop to the mattress.

Hermione, I'm sorry she reaffirmed I didn't mean to call you the M word! The M word??? He gave her a questioning stare. Yes! I didn't mean to call you a... a monster she lowered her voice like someone might rip back the tents flap and find her. Find Hermione Granger apologizing for calling someone, other than a marked and guilty death eater the M word. Anything less than a fervent follower of the now deceased dark lord, did not deserve the M word!

But what could you expect when you bit me and changed me into a werewolf against my will! I didn't bite you! He stared into her eyes with an open and honest shock in his eyes. If you didn't bite me, why didn't you say so before! And if You didn't bite me who did???

Fenrir, he growled at the thought of the man who had stolen the first bite of his mate and started this whole thing! Of course I didn't bite you Hermione, he hissed and watched her eyes widen as he used her first name, out loud for the first time. Instead of any of the generic pet names he'd been tossing around in reference to his mate. And the bastard who took a bite out of you, and trotted off to collect his things from pack lands... Is no longer a problem anymore little one!

No longer a problem how she questioned him further? He's dead he said dryly and when he glanced at her face to gadge her reaction what he found startled him. Good! She hissed between dropped fangs. His mate had bite! He'd heard the stories during the war of how she'd punch Malfoy's little toe headed brat but though he'd hoped he'd never thought they were true! ...until now!

Yes, good he confirmed, she nodded along with him and he knew this was the start to a beautiful, beautiful partnership and he smirked at his little Omega. He had big plans for her, and the start of those involved seducing her into giving up her virginal flower to him! And he was gonna get to work at that right now!


	5. More than kidding now!

Hermione, When Fenrir had uttered her name... her real name! For the first time she was shocked into silence (a pretty rare thing indeed) And when he promised that her attacker was no longer a threat, she demanded complete confirmation! No longer a problem how she questioned him? He's dead the big werewolf drawled dryly. Good! She hissed seemly shocking him... and definitely shocking herself!

She'd had always had a bit of a temper! She'd hit Draco freaking Malfoy right in his aristocratic smarmy nose after all! But this anger.. this deep satisfaction that her enemy was dead and no longer a threat soothed her, in a way that punching the blonde ferret hadn't! And that scared her! Fenrir most have seen this because he gave her a seductive smirk leaning in closer to her while she leaned away.

Come here little mate, he purred giving her another shock at hearing him call her mate! Yes, you're my little Mate, Omega he purred. I killed the idiot who changed you, who forced you into the shift and activated your Wolf's blood... Not to mention that I am the Alpha of the biggest and closest pack around making me quite the catch he bragged! Plus theres the little matter of you already accepting my proposal he teased her with a smug showing of his gleaming fangs and other teeth.

I've done no such thing! His little mate hissed in reply. Ahhh but you have done such a thing he playfully replied. Wolf custom you know, when you excepted my offering of the stags heart you excepted my offering of much more than that. You expected my offer of meat, of fur yes, but what you've symbolicy excepted was my offering of companionship, partnership, of a mate, of love and belonging!

I'm going collect now, by taking you up on your mately obligations of providing your mate a good breakfast! He purred leaning into her neck for a sample of the sweet flesh there. Purring against her, dropping buzzing kisses down her chest. Kneading at her breasts like a kitten, before finding her nipples and suckling at her teats like one too! When she moaned out in pure delight throwing her beautiful head of curls back into the pillows.

He ventured further, slipping his tongue into her belly button delighting in the feel of her slick, naked center dragging against his throat! He wrapped his lips around the edges of her belly button, giving it a gentle suck. A taste of what he'd do to her honey drenched lower lips! He gave the tight muscles of her abdomen playful nips. Before rubbing his whole face against her stomach, purring his contentment into her hot flesh.

He brushed sweet kisses against the round slope of of her lower abdomen. Thinking of the cubs he'd fuck into her later, of that sweet place she'd carry them. That he'd bump and buck against, when he finally got inside of her tight snatch! For now though he was all to happy, to please his mate and himself with oral delights.

As his little mate cried out humping against his face, drenching him in her sweet feminine juices. Until he was dripping in her, licking her honeyed sweetness from the edges of his rough beard. That he was dragging and scratching against her over sensitized center. Working her up into another frenzy, hoping for another one of her delicious orgasams to burst right in his face, soaking him completely in her scent! ...Yes, he was all to happy to wait for his little mate to be ready for more... thorough delicacies.


End file.
